Technical Field
The present invention relates to an autonomous driving device.
Related Art
US2010/0020306 describes technology related to a high definition LiDAR system that monitors in all directions, provided on a roof panel of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-331970 describes technology related to a towing device including a left-right pair of fixing members having a separation that corresponds to the width of left-right fixing members of a towing vehicle, a cross member that spans across the left-right pair of fixing members, and a hitching member to which a coupling member stretching forward from the trailer is swingably coupled. This related technology configures an attachment section for the cross member, the hitching member, and a base integrally formed to a connector that detachably couples together an electric cable at the towing vehicle side and an electric cable at the trailer side, and the base is attached to the cross member by a fixing device.
Here, in cases in which a towed vehicle is towed by a travelling autonomous vehicle whose travel is controlled based on surroundings information detected by a surroundings information detecting sensor, it is sometimes necessary to suspend the autonomous driving functionality entirely, or in part, due to the amount of surroundings information being insufficient.
For example, the amount of surroundings information regarding the vehicle rear side is insufficient when part of the detection range at the vehicle rear side of the surroundings information detecting sensor is obstructed by the towed vehicle. It is therefore necessary to suspend the autonomous driving functionality entirely, or in part, when towing.